parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Green Anaconda
While the anaconda (Eunectes murinus) may not hold the title of the worlds’ longest snake—coming second to the reticulated python—its huge girth means that it is undoubtedly the largest. During the 19th and 20th century, many accounts of giant specimens of anaconda were reported. While almost certainly exaggerations, it is possible that in remote, deep rainforest rivers, under optimum conditions of prey availability, the green anaconda may grow to record proportions. The green anaconda is well-adapted for its semi-aquatic lifestyle, with its eyes and nostrils positioned on top of the head, enabling the snake to see and breathe while the rest of the body is submerged. The colouring of the body provides excellent camouflage, with olive green upperparts boldly marked with pairs of dark ovals on either side of the spine, which are sometimes fused. The flanks are also marked with smaller, light-centred dark spots, while the head, which is relatively small compared to the thick body, bears a distinctive stripe, which runs from the rear edge of the eye, diagonally downwards to the back of the head. The stripe is edged with black and varies in colouration, from greenish to orange. In addition to its gigantic proportions, another remarkable feature of the green anaconda is that it exhibits the greatest size difference between the sexes of any terrestrial vertebrate. The female dwarfs the male and is almost five times heavier. Gallery green-anaconda.jpg GreenAnaconda.jpg Subject_-_green_anaconda_.jpg Anaconda.jpg IMG 9493.JPG Thewild_larry.jpg|The Wild Screen Shot 2018-06-28 at 5.37.39 PM.png|Kim Possible Apple Butterfly Carrot Dog Elephant Frog Goldfish Horse Igloo Jellybean Kite Lion Monkey Nuts Octopus Panda Quail Rabbit Snake Tree Umbrella Violin Watch Xylophone Yarn Zebra.jpg Dora Snakes.png Dora Snakes2.png Dora Snakes3.png Annie Anaconda.jpg Strangles.jpg UTAUC Anaconda.png A6.png Star meets Green Anaconda.png Anaconda reader rabbit 1st grade.jpg Luck_T&P_with_snakes.png The Jungle Bunch JungleBunch Anaconda.jpg Is a Crocodile a Reptile? B.A.G.H.E.E.R.A..jpeg W.A.R.R.E.N..jpeg L.A.U.R.A..jpeg C.L.A.W.H.A.U.S.E.R..jpeg A.L.A.D.D.I.N..jpeg I.C.E.-B.E.A.R..jpeg Books F0C86D09-5921-429A-8F7A-3A9C01D82E45.jpeg B2813423-74BE-4682-9074-1C87AF3EE959.jpeg A8FACF17-E55C-4E3E-8E18-95CC2A0E8DFD.jpeg DECD52F9-09EB-446D-9D5D-3D7342714BB5.jpeg 3F7D13E8-21B7-4D03-8E3F-C12490D4782D.jpeg B76ABC3D-317B-4177-84AB-C903FA081CB7.jpeg 1237BB8A-5737-4328-9297-AD25CF8B9366.jpeg 147A5309-A947-4165-AB47-9C71E6166C35.jpeg 32CE96EE-8B23-4E98-A3B7-FD260B5EB7FD.jpeg 1BCF76AA-2455-484A-9366-92D9FC772068.jpeg CFBC2F4F-D75A-4D6D-9A3C-3958E3E6DC76.jpeg 3A216C86-60C2-402D-9448-D302B66B32E2.jpeg 088F2BCB-F455-464A-8511-202145F55F1D.jpeg 0D088234-6C6F-4952-B108-05C337665A97.jpeg D5365F7F-335D-49EA-9329-17C27ADF1B8D.jpeg 217B5D0D-D936-44C8-8329-E00562B12F37.jpeg 8B606EFE-B0D8-4D28-B72F-7820596B32B5.jpeg 64750769-B8ED-4B9D-8C6C-2231509A735D.jpeg 773E1598-CB73-4A23-A83F-322B4E801499.jpeg 9114BB54-DE35-4468-B69B-A31E077EE062.jpeg C5B8FE4D-77D2-485D-BB6C-B051B03C9B3D.jpeg EF639246-8B9D-4B73-83AA-204A64EE533A.jpeg Roles See Also * Boa Constrictor * Emerald Tree Boa * Yellow Anaconda Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:South American Animals Category:Snakes Category:The Wild Animals Category:64 Zoo Lane Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Carnivores Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:The Jungle Bunch Animals Category:George of the Jungle Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:The Octonauts Animals Category:Jumanji Animals Category:Swiss Family Robinson Animals Category:Animaniacs Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:ZooParc de Beauval Animals Category:Bronx Zoo Animals Category:National Zoo Animals Category:San Francisco Zoo Animals Category:Wildlife World Zoo & Aquarium Animals Category:Them's Fightin' Herds Animals Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon Animals Category:Jimmy Neutron Animals Category:Annoying Orange Videos Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2009 Animals Category:Beginners Bible Animals Category:Kalahari Animals Category:Rio Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Snake Dictionary Animals Category:Extreme Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Reptiles and Amphibians Dictionary Animals Category:Deadly Creatures Dictionary Animals Category:Kim Possible Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:Predator Showdown Animals Category:Predator Splashdown Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:Buzzy the Knowledge Bug Series Animals Category:Predator VS Prey Animals Category:The Loud House Animals Category:My Top 20 Animal Giants Animals Category:Yo-Kai Watch Animals Category:Roger Williams Park Zoo Animals Category:Tom Jackson's A-Z of Snakes Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Jungle Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:101 Dalmatians Animals Category:The Kingfisher Illustrated Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:Nickelodeon Animals Category:Ask an Animal Animals Category:Life Size Books Animals Category:Reptiles (Life Size Books) Animals Category:Killer Creatures (Life Size Books) Animals Category:Aardvarks Disembark Animals Category:Macmillan Animal Encyclopedia for Children Animals Category:Top 10 Countdowns of the Biggest, Baddest, and Loudest Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:A to Z Animals Around the World Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Dangerous Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Animals of South America Animals Category:The Usborne Internet-Linked First Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:Untamed and Uncut Animals Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: R.E.B.O.O.T. Animals Category:Creatures of the Rain Forest Animals Category:JumpStart Animals Category:Rocket Power Animals Category:The Angry Beavers Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Predators (Bernard Stonehouse) Animals Category:Fantastic World of Animals Animals Category:Chalkzone Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Hey Arnold Animals Category:A Curious Collection Of Animals Animals Category:Robot and Monster Animals